Claire Warren
Wife of Dr Justin Antonio who was accused of her murder but turned out she was not murdered at all but faked her death with Warren Clayton to try and get rid of Justin so the two can get married. Early Life Born in Brighton and grew up in a fairly normal family life, she loves the finer things in life and when meeting Dr Justin Antonio she falls greatly for him and the two end up marrying. Claire likes being the wife of doctor and especially the financial aspect of it as well. She had loved her husband but when Dr Justin goes to America to receive an award from the Mayor there after helping a operation Justin performed saving Warren's brother, Claire and Warren begin to have a relationship and soon decide they needed a way to get rid of Dr Justin, once and for all. The Comedy House Season 75 Dr Justin goes to see his good friend who hasn't seen in years Peter P when he is in need of help. His beloved wife has gone missing with blood all over the place and Dr Justin is charged with her murder. He has little money and needs help with the defence. Peter P with the Comedy House agree to represent him. Meanwhile Abner is placed into a mental care facility due to his needs and Justin's inability to care for him. Soon it is found out in the media of Dr Justin affair with none other than Nina Myers and it makes it harder for Peter and the Comedy House to defend Justin as he was not upfront with them. Justin is at his breaking point remorseful for his action and just wanting his wife back. Evidence comes in which is damning of Justin as there is voice mail message of Claire saying she never wanted to see Justin again and saying if anything happened he was responsible. However there is suggestion Claire may have left the house with someone by a neighbour. The trial takes place and it is a kangaroo court with Justin being convicted of murder which including in the jury was Marion Richards and Luca Mera. He is sentence to death by being shipped out to the States. Such a thing is ridiculously but is set for Dr Justin and his death is to happen within a week. Some of the guys from the Comedy House such as Peter P and Madea go to see Justin whilst in prison in America. When Peter P sees a picture that Justin who just wants his wife back is drawing of his wife, they realise they saw her alive and well during a crossfit session they had just before meeting Justin in prison. Claire Warren however name has been changed to Scarlet Clayton and she is married to Warren Clayton a mayor. Soon enough they match the dots that Claire never died but faked her death to run of with Warren Clayton the mayor who would set in motion to trial that would convict him of death and have him shipped to the US for execution, thereby making sure they can get rid of him and get married without divorce or any risk of losing the estate that Justin had accumulated. It goes down to the wire when Dr Justin is about to get the lethal injection on the insistence of Warren when Peter P stops it and the truth is revealed much to everyone shock. Claire says she still loves Justin and she along with Warren are locked up. Justin is heartbroken and not being able to say thank you to Peter P for grief over what has happened he runs away. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 Claire has a place in Grasmere Valley recorded which seems to suggest she was planning to live there with Warren Clayton after Justin is executed. Volume 46 Claire has been transferred to prison in Grasmere Valley from America